A single-crystal all-semiconductor monolith containing a 3-D doping pattern forming varied devices and circuits that are junction-isolated. The semiconductor monolith includes interconnecting signal paths and power buses, also junction-isolated, usually with N+ regions within P matrix regions, and tunnel junctions, N+-P+ junctions, as ohmic contacts from N-type to P-type regions. An isolating box incorporates an orthogonal isolator. The 3-D structure places layers of critical profile normal to the growth axis. The orthogonal isolator can include floating elements. The 3-D semiconductor monolith can be manufactured through continuous or quasicontinuous processing in a closed system, such as through MBE or sputter epitaxy. The result is known as an all-semiconductor three-dimensional integrated circuit (AS3DIC).